Weekend Escape
by harimad-corlath
Summary: Rogue takes a little trip. Logan follows. This is a reposting of my story 'The Island'.


Title: Weekend Escape

Author: harimadcorlath

Summary: Rogue takes a little trip. Wolverine follows.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I just let Wolverine take me on a little motorcycle ride every once in a while.

A/N: This was my story The Island. I decided to do some more editing and repost it. Let me know what you think.

-

I always knew that someday I'd get caught.

Knew that someday, someone would catch on to my little secret and come chasing after me.

I just never expected it to be Logan.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Borrow one of the jets (the oldest one of course), and fly to the Florida Keys. It only takes an hour to get there. I could leave the mansion at 5 am and be at the island by 6. The Blackbird's hanger is five miles from the mansion and there are plenty of deserted islands in Florida, with any luck they'd never find me. How the hell was I supposed to know that Scott had put a tracking device on the jet?

It was eight thirty when the second jet landed on the wide beach. I stood up and turned to see who it was. The hatch opened and out walked Logan. It had been four years since he left after the Statue of Liberty event. He hadn't ever come back to the mansion but he had called every week. He sent postcards and presents every now and then. We had talked often on the phone, increasingly so in the past year. And even though we had spoken every night for the past month, including last night, I wasn't sure how to react to his arrival. Should I give him a hug?

"Hello, Logan" I said, still standing by my towel, having decided that waiting for his first move was the best course of action.

"What? I don't get a hug" he asked.

"Well, I'm not covered up."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing nothing but a small black bikini. I had been coming to this beach every Saturday since my 21st birthday and my skin had deepened from white to dark brown.

I looked up at Logan and watched as his eyes raked down my body. They slid back up and met mine.

"Come here" he growled as he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent - a mixture of cigars, sweat and the outdoors - all male, and not at all unpleasant.

We stood there for a few minutes, before I pulled back and slugged him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow" he complained, rubbing his shoulder"What was that for"

I grinned"That was for not coming to visit me."

"Not that I didn't like talking to you on the phone but ... Aren't you hot" I asked, changing the subject.

Logan was wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and gloves. He had obviously dressed that way for my benefit.

"Yeah, I guess I am" He grinned sheepishly. He sat down on my towel and began to unlace his boots. I walked over and stood in the waves, the water lapping at my ankles.

When he finished, he came and joined me in the water.

"So, why'd you pick this place" he asked finally.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's quiet" I shrugged again. "Just liked it I guess. Why'd yah stay in Canada all the time"

I turned and looked at him. His back was to me, as he stared out over the water. He had taken of his shoes and socks and removed his flannel shirt, leaving his undershirt. His gloves had remained in place on his hands. I ached, knowing that was the only way he could touch me.

"Memories, I guess" he said eventually.

I took a hesitant step toward him.

"You found out about your past" I asked, excited and nervous. What would knowing his past do to his present, his future?

"No, no" Logan said hurriedly. "I meant, all my memories of the past twenty years are there."

"Oh" I said softly.

"Well" I said after a moment"now you have memories in the Florida Keys, too"

"Do I ever" he grumbled.

"What" I asked faking anger but unable to keep the grin off my face. "Are you talking about my lovely outfit"

Logan grinned back at me. "What else would I be talking about, you crazy woman"

"I don't know, sugar. I thought maybe you were talking about the sand" I said saucily and winked at him.

He growled playfully and lunged for my waist. I sidestepped him and he fell, landing face down in the water. I was standing there laughing at him when he grabbed my foot and pulled me down with him.

Our impromptu wrestling match ended abruptly when I realized that my hands were gripping his bare arms and nothing was happening! He had rolled me over and pinned me down before he noticed that I had stopped fighting.

He looked down at me and asked"What"

I looked up from my hands and met his eyes. I smiled and began to rub my hands up and down. Logan looked down at my hands, shock showing on his face. When he met my gaze once more, his worry had disappeared and been replaced by a big grin. I grinned back and he stripped his gloves off as his mouth descended on mine.

-

It's been three years since that day, and we still go to that beach every Saturday. Only now we no longer go alone, we bring baby Charles along, too.

When I thanked Scott for flying Logan to me and for putting the tracking device on the jet, he just smiled and hugged me.

The beach has changed very little since that day. There is now a house up on the dunes and a shelter down by the water but the privacy remains. I'm sitting on the porch of that house as I write this, watching Logan surf.

We left little Charles at home with Scott and Jean. They said it was their two year anniversary present to Logan and me. It's the best present anyone's every given me, except, of course, for the Professor giving Logan and I the island as a wedding gift.

I have to go now, Logan's calling me. He says he wants to teach me how to surf.


End file.
